Begining of the End
by Thief-Runner
Summary: Well it's back to camp. Follow Rhea Wilson and Luke Mason on their journey to save the world, like the Once Camp Hero, Percy Jackson. Can they defeat the rising Kronos, or will they fail? Summary sucks, story better. R&R PLEASE or I won't continue.
1. Prolouge

**_N_**_**ame:**_ Rhea Anne Wilson

Age: 7

Gender: Female

Father: Zeus

Mother: Misa

Siblings: None

Bf/Gf: Nope, though she has a crush on Luke.

Pets: Shadowthief a Hell Hound, and Storm a black Pegasus.

Personality: Rhea is a smart young girl that has a knack for getting into trouble. She's a curious young girl and enjoys being with Luke, her best friend.

Year:

Clothes: A blackish dress with a navy blue over coat.

Hair: Medium length chestnut brown.

Eyes: Her eyes change color and are multi colored. Her left and right eye are also 2 separate colors.

Skin: peach

* * *

_**Name:**_ Luke William Mason

Age: 7

Gender: Male

Father: Hermes

Mother: Arabella

Siblings: None

Bf/Gf: Nope, though he has a crush on Rhea though.

Pets: Wes a solid white Pegasus

Personality: Luke is rather bold and daring, he prefers to act quickly and not think about it, rather than waiting for something to happen.

Year:

Clothes: A red vest with a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans with black sneakers.

Hair: chocolaty brown, Ear length and shaggy.

Eyes: Chestnut brown

Skin: tan

* * *

Screams rang through the cool, crisp night air and was carried through the small town of Sparta. The shrill scream bounced off the walls and soared over the water until it finally reached the small ears of young Rhea Wilson and Luke Mason. The two, not surprised by the scream, heaved their bags onto their shoulders, and lugged them towards the sound of the scream. This was what they had been waiting for, the shrill scream of a new comer. With that scream, a whole new world opened up for them. Now, the two could have another companion, and maybe an elder one, by the pitch and sound of the scream.

Young Rhea was the first to reach where the scream came from. Her strangely colored eyes darted around the small alley, which was foul with the odors of rooting food and trash. It wasn't her type of place, but then again—was it anyone's type of place? Rhea peered into the alley, only to be thrown back by a force that came out of no where. She fell flat on her butt and blood slowly trickled down her arms. Another shrill scream rang through the alley, followed by the clash of sword to metal. Luke wasn't too happy now. That darned monster had hurt his best friend, and it was going to pay.


	2. The Quest

_**Name:**___ Rhea Anne Wilson

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Father: Zeus

Mother: Misa

Siblings: None

Bf/Gf: Nope, though she has a crush on Luke.

Pets: Shadowthief a Hell Hound, and Storm a black Pegasus.

Personality: Rhea is a smart young girl that has a knack for getting into trouble. She's a curious young girl and enjoys being with Luke, her best friend. Since she was little she has gotten stronger and braver. She loves adventure.

Year: 6

Clothes: A brown tank top or black short sleeved shirt with baggy torn up blue jeans and black converse.

Hair: Short chestnut brown and is usually in a pony-tail.

Eyes: Her eyes change color and are multi colored. Her left and right eye are also 2 separate colors.

Skin: tan-peach

* * *

_**Name:**_ Luke William Mason

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Father: Hermes

Mother: Arabella

Siblings: None

Bf/Gf: Nope, though he has a crush on Rhea.

Pets: Wes a solid white Pegasus

Personality: Luke is rather bold and daring, he prefers to act quickly and not think about it, rather than waiting for something to happen. Since he was younger he has gotten better at fighting and does just that. He gets into lots of fights whenever he isn't at Camp.

Year: 6

Clothes: A red vest with a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans with black sneakers.

Hair: chocolaty brown, Ear length and shaggy.

Eyes: Chestnut brown

Skin: tan

** Please R&R!! I'd love to know what you think of my story!!! Sorry the sentences might be a bit choppy, I've been Role-paying and yeah, that's why XP.  
**

* * *

"Luke?" Rhea peered into the Hermes's cabin. Her hair was pulled back into a high pony-tail and her rather odd eyes twinkled happily. Today was the day! They finally got to go on their first mission together. Chiron had given them strict instructions as not to get sidetracked—not matter what! While she knew though, that they'd get caught up with something, she was determined to finish the quest--successfully. She looked around the room and couldn't help but smile and giggle, for there in a chair, clad in only underwear, slept Luke. His dark, chocolaty brown hair hung in front of his closed hazy grey eyes and his soft snores sounded through out the room. It was moments like these that Rhea was finally able to see him like he once was--innocent, peaceful, and calm. After finding Connor when they first arrived, Luke had become a mute, never even talking to her. There were times though, when he would speak, but only when Connor wasn't around.

"Luke... Luke wake up.." She muttered, nudging his arm slightly. Luke's little mumble of "Five more minutes mom..." made her burst out laughing, which must have startled him for he jumped out of the chair and knocked his head on a pole that was hanging off the ceiling. "RHEA!" He snapped, rubbing the bump that had slowly began to form on his head. With a giggle she kissed his forehead then skipped out, but not before calling over her shoulder, "We have a quest! So hurry up and get ready!" Through the corner of her eye, she saw him get up and stretch, his muscles rippling slightly.

* * *

_** Rhea's P.O.V**_

I sat by the stables, waiting silently for Luke to come out. _That Jerk! I told him we needed to leave soon, and here it is 30 minutes later! _My patience was growing thin, I was pacing (probably making a rut) and my head began to pound! With a frustrated sigh I stormed up to the Hermes's cabin and slammed my first into the door five times, each hit came a loud _Thunk. _There was a loud _Ca-Plump _from inside the cabin, followed by the soft pattering of feet. "LUKE YOU GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE NOW!!" I shouted into the cabin, my only answer was another crash. I hesitantly opened the door, only to come in contact with Luke's bare chest. We tumbled to the ground, both of us mystified at what just happened.

Luke, who was the first to recover from the shock, sat up and laughed wholeheartedly. I couldn't help but join in. His laugh was sweet, and kind. People had said Luke was weird, that he was unemotional, but how could he be--when he acted like this? "Sorry Rhea. I kind of fell asleep again." He laughed impishly and rubbed the back of his neck. I couldn't help but laugh again. Luke never lied, and that was one of his many attributes. I loved Luke, there was no mistaking it, the only problem though--was that I had no idea which love I held for him. "What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" He got up and offered me a hand, which I gladly accepted and pulled myself up. Together we walked out of camp and headed to Sparta Tennessee, home of Yert.

**I know it's short, but I might not finish it, unless I get some people saying I should finish.**


End file.
